Madame Wubbel
by coolthade
Summary: Madame Wubbel had the dirt on everybody. It wasn't that they all wanted it, it's that they needed it. AU fic. Belgium/Germany, Belgium/Austria, Belgium/Switzerland, Belgium/France.  Appearances from lots of nations.


Hello!

This is coolthade, and I'm here to let you guys embark on a journey of deceit, family, and ultimately love. Alright, so maybe I could have been a bit less cheesy. This is my second work for Axis Powers Hetalia, and it's the fist time that a female character has been the center of whatever I've written. I'm really excited for this, it's been on my mind for the longest time ever since it first popped up in there. So I hope that you guys will enjoy this as much as I do. I've attempted to write a multi-chaptered fic before, but it didn't get very far. However, I'm determined to get this one through.

For clarification, here are some of the human names that I"m using in the fic.

Netherlands = Lars Wubbel (Pieter)

Belgium = Laura Wubbel (Emma)

A bit of inspiration for this fic came from the novel Madame Bovary written by Gustave Flaubert. It's an old one, but it's an interesting read and I'd always recommend it! There's some similarities between Emma Bovary and Laura Wubbel, in my mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The First Client.<p>

She woke up with the ever familiar feel of the sun against her face. Really, he could have invested in better shades. Laura turned in her mattress, trying to shield herself from the intruding light. It worked for about a second, until she realized that there was something more important in the room than the sun. It was her brother, standing in the middle of the doorway. Of course, it would be him to disturb her sleep. What was so important that it couldn't wait until she woke up? She groaned, tossing again until she sat up, waiting for whatever it was he needed to say.

"Get up, I need to show you something." His voice was loud and deep ; his face cold and passive, even though one who knew him well could figure out that it was a better mood. As much as she wanted to sleep in, she got up. Her feet felt the cool sensation of the floor with every step. She was positive that she wanted to go back to bed, she was far too hungover for whatever he had to show her.

"What's so important that you need to show me? You know I was late last night, it means to give me a bit of beauty sleep." As normal, she tried to play it off as a joke, as if she wasn't upset. Hell, she even winked. But he was too smart for that, he could see through anything that she tried to pull. She tended to forget that he was her brother, and knew every trick in the book. Lars never changed, still half concentrating on the pipe in his mouth and the papers laid out on the table.

"I don't need you complaining first thing in the morning." He let out a drag, before continuing on.

"I need you to find out the dirt on someone." He pointed to one of the photos that were laid out on the table. Laura looked it over, a small smile forming on her face. It looked sort of easy, if you asked her.

"Any particular reason why? He's pretty cute, but I'm sure that's not why you picked him." She put the photo back, before grabbing an apple on the shelf. Lars always had his reasons, not that she usually cared for them in the least. She let him do as he liked.

"He's just becoming a little famous, that's all. I can't have him becoming a thorn in my side." Another exhale, another unchanging expression. He was always all business, he really needed to learn how to loosen up. Ever since they started this little partnership, Laura's never seen him take a moment to simply relax. It couldn't be healthy, but there were more important things to discuss. Mainly, her getting back to sleep.

"Was that all? I think that could have waited until I was in a better mood, brother." She bit the apple again, putting it down and turning on her heels. Honestly, it's almost as if he didn't trust her at this point. It wasn't the first time that she did it. It wouldn't be the last. So what was the huge deal?

"Don't screw it up." The words made her stop in her place. That was all that needed to be said. This time it was different, this time it could make or break them. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, no, it was the contrary. It's that she needed to be brought down to earth, to use caution. It must be important. She'd find it out soon enough. But what could be so bad that it's rattled brother? It's not like him to be so rattled.

"It's not that he's dangerous. No, he's harmless. If you're not careful though there will be dangerous people coming after you. I won't be able to help you out if you screw yourself up." She cringed. He always needed to bring up the consequences. It wasn't even the fact that she was concerned about her own safety. No, it came back to her brother. She'd never be able to face him again if she messed up. Her entire reputation would be ruined, she'd have to find something different to do.

And there was no way that she could do something different. She is Laura Wubbel, the one who found out the dirt from everybody. Whenever Lars needed something known, she'd go out there and come back with it a few hours later. People warm up easier to a nice personality, and when you flirt and get them to drink – it's even better. Whatever he used that info for, it kept them afloat in this apartment. So she never asked. As gruff and silent as he was, he did care for her. She just needed to help him out, and that was perfectly understandable. Nothing in life is free, that was one of the first things that she learned when she started up the job.

Information usually turned into some sort of a two-way street, she found. A quick tongue can only get you so far, because the smart ones won't let you go until they feel as if they fixed their mistakes. Lying is key, but remembering all your lies is even more important. Fortunately for her she never had to run into people for too long. She didn't think two things about it, she never really liked who she was working with anyways. Some of them were just plain weird. The kid who was into dark magic? Don't even get her started.

"I'll be extra careful then. Have I ever given you cause to worry before?" Her tone was haughty and flirtatious, even though they both knew the answer to the question already. Lars took nothing to it, rolling his eyes and getting back to reading whatever was so damn important. He was fixed on it all morning. So that's when she decided to take her leave. There was no use in teasing and disturbing brother anymore.

A few hours later they were both standing at the door of the apartment. She'd miss the penthouse while she was gone, like she always did. It's better than the drab place that they used to live in, the one that was absolutely caked in dust, and she was sure that she saw far too many spiders in there than can be considered healthy. As soon as she walked in on the new apartment she fell in love. It was so stylish, unique, and the huge window gave an absolutely breathtaking view.

"I see you dressed up well." He had never really been good at making small talk. Maybe that's why he was all business.

"I see that you didn't, brother." Not that he had any need to. It wasn't like he was the one sneaking into someone's life. He usually just wore the same, a brown jacket with a blue and white scarf. He was one of the people who never learned that variety is the spice of life. When it came to work, it was always the same outfit. She just figured that he was known for it. Even though she wished sometimes he could be a little more eccentric and outgoing with his decisions.

"Do you have everything?" He asked as he locked the door, walking behind her down the hallway to the elevator.

"Of course I do. I have a reservation at the hotel for a week, fake ID, a lot of money and my cell phone. I didn't forget the information either." She had packed it all away in her briefcase, which was packed away in her suitcase. Really now, he was being ridiculous. Even if this one was important, he didn't have to go around treating her like a child. Those days were long gone, she doesn't need his complete help anymore.

His mind still seemed to wander, she noted down. Even when they were out of the elevator and walking towards the car. He seemed different, but only she would be able to notice. Even then, she wouldn't be able to bring it up. He was far too stubborn and prideful of a man to admit it. So she bit her lips. Normally she'd have a comment, but for once she knew better, and she'd respect it.

With the sound of the closing door on her side, they were off to the metropolis that is Argan City. Anybody who was anybody lived here, and one could find anything that they needed. Whether they really wanted to know was the question. If you looked hard enough you would find that not everybody in this town is whom they seem to be. At least you found that when it came to the important people. Who actually cared about the baker that lived on the corner of 5th and Strats street? Yet Laura took her job seriously and knew exactly who to talk to in case he was baking more than just pastries.

"We're here." He stopped the car in front of the hotel. With a taste as fine as her's it was only natural that she would choose one of the fanciest hotels in all the city, _La ch__è__re Marie._ It was a personal favourite of hers. A shame that she couldn't come here too often. She wouldn't want to blow her cover, after all. She went to move out of the car and check in, but Lars had stopped her.

"Call me when you're in." He whispered in her ear. She swallowed before leaving the car. Her mouth was just so incredibly dry, it wasn't like him to do anything like that. Why is he so fixed on the safety of her now? Sure, she had anticipated that from his actions earlier it could be dangerous, but this? No, he was being ridiculous. Since when had he ever been so intimate? In the end all it did was add to her determination. She refused to screw up.

It had taken about two weeks of following to make sure that she was absolutely correct in all of her assumptions. What she never expected was that the man was so routine in everything which he did. It meant that she'd need to take the one time in which he was free. In this case it was after his usual shopping. He went out twice a week to grab groceries, and usually right after he'd go straight back to his apartment. There were other times in the day sure, but who knew what sort of excuse he could make. It would be perfect.

With an umbrella in the air, she walked down the street. The rain bounced off the green accessory as she continued her stride. Wearing knee high boots wasn't really practical for the weather. Neither was the dress, but she felt that this outfit gave her such a irresistible quality, a quality that was sure to make the other go mad if he couldn't have her. That's what it made most people do.

She was brought out of her daze, watching her target as he started walking down the street in his brown jacket, on route to wherever he was off too next. He wasn't the type for lazy day dreaming, so she'd need to make the plan quick and easy. Her stride was calm and prideful, until they passed. She slipped, umbrella flying into the air and falling onto the sidewalk, letting out one of the must undignified screams she could muster. She needed to look like the damsel in distress. It was imperative that she did so.

"Are you alright!" He turned around, almost dropping all of his groceries to pick her up. His grip was hard and firm, to be expected. She was lifted up almost instantly. It actually reminded her a lot of her brother, who would be the one to pick her up in the rain. Not that he'd ever admit to being nice to her anymore.

"Yes, I'm fine." She picked up her umbrella and wiped off as much of the water as she could from her dress. Now she just needed to continue, bring out the bait so that he could bite. He would be hers. She flashed him a smile, one that screamed that she was truly grateful to be helped out, protected by him.

"I'm Emma by the way. You are?" Laura asked, needing to quickly get on with it. As nice enough as a man he seemed, she needed to remember that she had a job to do. She couldn't get too attached, and using her real name would only make things worse when she had to leave.

"Ludwig." He scratched the back of his head. Perhaps he wasn't really used to talking to pretty ladies like her. How odd, he was quite the looker, she thought. Or maybe she hadn't thought this all the way through, that he was harder to capture.

"Would you like to go for coffee? I know a nice little place around the corner, and I feel terrible about you having to help me out." Hook line and sinker. She smiled, now picking up her purse from the ground.

"I.., alright, sure." He didn't have anything else to do today.

* * *

><p>We'll return to see our heroine, Laura, have coffee with her target Ludwig in chapter two. What could have had Lars so rattled though?<p>

Drop a review if you're inclined!

~coolthade


End file.
